


Oz's meme

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Oz answers the meme that's going around.





	Oz's meme

**1\. Name something that you always carry in your pocket/purse.**  
  
guitar pick  
  
**2\. What is one thing that you have always wanted to do but have never done?**  
  
The big wife-and-kids suburban deal.  
  
**3\. Have you ever wanted to be someone else? If so, who?**  
  
Heh. Never thought of it.  
  
(One would want to be someone who is happier, but if you are someone else, that happiness would become the normal state and would you notice? Are we all someone else?)  
  
Or, in a non-existential way of looking at it: The Green Lantern.   
  
**4\. What do you like to do in your bathroom?**  
  
Bathe. Splashing is fun.  
  
**5\. Which was your best kiss ever?**  
  
(If I say Veruca will I go to special hell? Because not so keen on that. But there's something to be said for abandoning yourself to a kiss like a death sentence.)  
  
**6\. If you were to have someone over to your place for a date, which music would you pick and why?**  
  
I would play for her, acoustic, and let her choose the music, even if it was something corny like "Stairway". Corny can be truth.  
  
**7\. Can you touch your toes?**  
  
In wolf form I can lick them. (Well, I can lick pretty much everywhere then. Best not to think about it.) Human, just the usual fingertip touch. (Had to get up and try this.)  
  
**8\. If you were given a pair of handcuffs, who would you cuff and why?**  
  
I used to cuff myself, three nights a month. Not necessary anymore. No one should be bound.   
  
**9\. What is your biggest regret and why?**  
  
Babysitting my cousin Jordy that one time. More specifically, letting my finger get that close to him.  
  
**10\. What is your kinkiest fantasy?**  
  
Huh.  
  
**11\. Which famous person would you totally do if given the chance (or have you totally done!)?**  
  
Not into fame. A person is a person.  
  
**12\. Have you ever worn anything belonging to a member of the opposite sex?**  
  
Willow and I are the exact same size in sweaters. Strange but true.  
  
**13\. Have you ever been with a member of the same sex?**  
  
Around 49% of the time I'm with members of my sex. Oh, you mean... well, there was this band bonding weekend. But we keep that in the band.   
  
**14\. Have you ever been watched/video-taped during sex? Have you ever watched/video-taped someone else having sex?**  
  
If I have no one's told me. As for the second question, Spike keeps sending me these recordings from security cameras. I think he's trying to tell me something. Or maybe it's meant for material for music videos. I've cut some in, actually. He has great change-up rhythms.  
  
**15\. Have you ever been tied up or tied someone else up?**  
  
There may have been leashes.  
  
**16\. What is your favourite pet name that you have ever been called and why? Who called you that name?**  
  
Willow called me "Ironic detachment guy". Heh.  
  
  
**17\. Where is the craziest place you’ve ever had sex?**  
  
Anywhere my girlfriend could walk in and see me there with another woman was pretty much a crazy place.  
Any other place is not a crazy place to have sex.  
  
**18\. If you were popcorn, would you be salty or sweet?**  
  
If I were popcorn, could I taste myself?  
  
**19\. What are your top 3 kinks?**  
  
Leather. There may have been leashes.   
Dying my hair, dressing up a bit.   
Dunno. I'm not a kinky guy. I enjoy comfortable silences and cuddling. (While safely collared.)  
  
**20\. Do you carry anything with you in case of impromptu sexual encounters? If so, what?**  
  
Flea spray. "Impromptu" encounters in my life are kinda hairy.


End file.
